What is the TML
The Team Management Lab is Current Members of the Team Management Lab Here is a brief biography of the current members of the District 3 Team Management Lab: Thibault Bloyet Thibault is the Community Development Coordinator at Montreal-based District 3 innovation center. He has recently graduated from a Scottish University where he completed his degree on behavioral economics. Thibault has had the opportunity to wear multiple hats in small and medium companies around the world and is now focusing on growing his knowledge in team management in an entrepreneurial context. He has helped a few early-stage entrepreneurs frame their ideas and currently acts as a "scrum master" in a startup in Montréal. Thibault is convinced that every good project starts with a good team, and particularly individuals driven by a common goal. “The whole is greater than the sum of its parts.” - Aristotle Michelle Nague Hi, I am Michelle! I am an industrial engineering student at Concordia and a member of the TML Lab at D3. I am someone who love reading, writing and problem solving. I really enjoy helping people because i believe we achieve great things by working together. I am more than happy to be part of TML so as to help teams overcome our everyday challenges of team work because great teams do great things. "Education is not the learning of facts, but the training of the mind to think” - Albert Einstein Sudipta Maitra Sudipta enjoys working with people and finds satisfaction in achieving goals as a team. His experience is in Information Technology as a developer, as a system designer, as a project manager and as a consultant. The major part of his career was with the CNR ( Canadian National Railways) He holds an engineering degree from the Indian Institute of Technology, at Kharagpur and also an MBA from McGill University in Montreal He is a member of Toastmasters He is an equity trader on the stock markets. He enjoys sports,travel and literature. "There is a tide in the affiars of men which taken at the flood leads on to fortune" - Shakespeare Alexandre Morizot Alexandre is a biology researcher. He completed his PhD in France and completed a post-doctoral fellow at McGill University. During his academic career, Alexandre managed important research projects with collaborator and industrial partner. Managing these projects gave him the taste of management and he is now eager to learn more about management methods and to help teams to improve their management methods. Maya Cant Maya studies Industrial Engineering at Concordia University, and enjoys learning about all things related to planning and project management. Maya joined District 3 through the Scrum Master Group, and was briefly Scrum Master for a D3 start-up, Goowi Inc. She has been a part of the TML since its beginning, and is excited for this chance to expand her team-management knowledge. "The greatest good you can do for another is not to share your riches, but to reveal to him his own" - Benjamin Disraeli KukHwa Kim KukHwa newly joined the Team Management Lap in summer 2016. She previously worked with NPOs communicating with the public and managing clients' cases at the front-line. She is currently studying in Graduate Diploma in Business Administration at John Molson School of Business, Concordia University. She is "wanna be" strategic management and HR management guru. She is excited about working to change the world with innovation at D3. Jonathan Reinglas Bringing people together is my credo. Drawing on academic foundation and experience, my approach to team management is founded both in evidence-based research and personal experience as a coordinator, team builder, and yoga teacher. People need one another and tasks done well are usually done together with a team. Ensuring a high level of productivity and efficiency in a calm and supportive environment is the focus of my work with the TML. Noah Saber-Freedman Noah is the Team Management Coordinator at District 3. He has just finished a Master’s degree in Industrial Engineering with a focus on Systems Risk and Optimization, and has been involved with District 3 since January of 2015 when he started work as a Scrum Master for one of D3’s Startup Teams. The Team Management Lab trains teams and their leaders to work better together. "The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed." - Albert Einstein